


Finzione

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka Megurine è una puttana.<br/>Luka Megurine è un’attrice.<br/>Se lo dice, mentre sale sulla carrozza, dopo che il nobile ha accettato il suo prezzo, ed ecco che il sipario si alza nuovamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finzione

**Titolo** : Finzione  
 **Personaggi** :  Luka Megurine  
 **Genere** : introspettivo, malinconico  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 358 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la Quarta settimana del [COWT](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/iniziative/cowt3/) con il prompt Hooker!AU.

  


 

  
La prostituzione, come la buona recitazione, è rovinata dai dilettanti.  
[Alexander Woolcott]

  


 

Quante volte aveva finto?  
Quante volte aveva sorriso ai suoi clienti, fingendo che il loro tocco le piacesse?  
Ormai ha perso il conto, così come ha perso il conto delle mani che l’hanno toccata e dei corpi con cui si è unita: una puttana non tiene il conto, una puttana si concede e basta.  
Una puttana finge sempre.  
Luka Megurine osserva il suo riflesso, quei moniti le scivolano addosso come l’abito cremisi che indossa, mentre finisce di sistemarsi i capelli rosa e il trucco: occhi contornati di kajal, labbra rosse come il peccato.  
Londra la sta aspettando, anche quella notte avrebbe incontrato qualcuno che, in cambio del piacere fra le sue gambe, l’avrebbe pagata.  
Anche quella notte avrebbe recitato, come la più consumata attrice del Drury Lane.

 

 

Ecco, gli attori sono sul palco e lei è la protagonista: sorride all’uomo in carrozza con lei, lo riprende quando la tratta come quello che è, scherzandoci sopra; poi sente le dita risalire sulla stoffa, cercando il fulcro della sua femminilità, mentre l’altra mano le rovista nel corpetto e le prende i seni.  
Ecco, quella è la scena madre: la giovane che s’immola sull’altare sacrificale.  
Socchiude gli occhi e si lascia muovere come se fosse una marionetta senza fili: ora la sistema sul sedile, poi la mano corre sulla coscia, invitandola ad aprire le gambe e lei lo fa, ubbidiente; lo sente sdraiarsi su di lei, su quel sedile scomodo, mentre la penetra e prende il piacere senza darne.  
L’uomo si muove, grugnendo a ogni spinta, finché tutto finisce: lui esce, si risistema i vestiti e lei sorride, come se fosse appagata quando, invece, è semplicemente vuota.  
Alla fine scende dalla carrozza con le monete nella borsetta, ritrovandosi a camminare per i vicoli bui e sporchi; passa davanti una vetrina di una panetteria e si ferma a guardare il suo riflesso: gli occhi azzurri sono stanchi, i capelli rosati spettinati, il suo corpo vuoto.  
Eppure, quando una nuova carrozza si ferma vicino a lei, si volta sorridendo dolcemente, pronta per una nuova recita.  
Luka Megurine è una puttana.  
Luka Megurine è un’attrice.  
Se lo dice, mentre sale sulla carrozza, dopo che il nobile ha accettato il suo prezzo, ed ecco che il sipario si alza nuovamente.

 

 


End file.
